


Отчёт о любви

by MiceLoveCat



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Female Hyuuga (07-Ghost), Gen, Genderswap, Humor, Love Confessions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Она беглым взглядом перечитала начало письма и вывела до тошноты милой розовой пастой три главных слова.
Relationships: Ayanami/Hyuuga (07-Ghost)





	Отчёт о любви

_«Мой любимый Ая-тан…»_

Крепче сжав зубами леденец на палочке и не обратив внимания на съехавшие на кончик носа очки, Хьюга старательно выводила послание на бумаге, по краям украшенной сердечками и лепестками роз. Ей с трудом удалось достать именно такую (и с самого начала случайно испортить один из листов), поэтому теперь она была вдвойне аккуратной и заодно благодарной за то, что ещё во время учёбы потратила немало часов ради совершенствования каллиграфического почерка. Аянами любил строгость и порядок, а потому было бы весьма неуважительно (и рискованно) передавать ему записку, исчирканную размашистыми каракулями.

Почему она признавалась именно сейчас? Для неё самой это оставалось загадкой. Она следовала за Аянами со школьной поры, постепенно превращаясь в его верную тень, прикидывалась эксцентричной и слегка чудаковатой особой. Она могла в открытую заявить, что Ая-тан ей больше всех небезразличен, и тут же глуповато захихикать, в очередной раз убедив окружающих в абсолютной несерьёзности своих высказываний. Все давно привыкли к её странному образу, и разве что новобранцы изредка позволяли себе недоумевающе крутить пальцем у виска, искренне полагая, будто она не замечает их жестов.

Хьюга прочно срослась с этой вечно улыбающейся «маской». Наверное, на её надгробии первым делом тоже будет выгравирована широкая улыбочка. Хьюга уже осведомила Аянами об этом своём «последнем желании» (а в том, что она умрёт однозначно раньше командира — нет, отдаст за него жизнь — Хьюга не сомневалась). Тогда Ая-тан лишь коротко кивнул, но просьбу запомнил — она точно знала.

Отложив надоевший леденец, Хьюга задумчиво прикусила кончик розовой (она терпеть не могла этот цвет) ручки. Когда письмо существовало ещё в виде плана, она отчётливо представляла, о чём напишет. Поток мыслей так и норовил выплеснуться на бумагу, но Хьюга не торопилась, в глубине души ощущая необходимость в ожидании. Ожидании того, когда она сама будет готова и когда Ае-тану надоест играть в мрачного негодяя.

Хьюга не мечтала о семье в общепринятом понимании — её раздражали маленькие дети, а уж от «домашних обязанностей покорной супруги» и вовсе воротило. По этой причине она отказывалась от любых потенциальных отношений и даже в грубой форме послала одного из коллег, осмелившегося предложить ей выйти за него замуж.

На самом деле, её более чем устраивали нынешние отношения с Аянами. Рабочие, товарищеские, духовно близкие, но при этом не приводившие к нежелательным последствиям и не накладывавшие лишних обязательств. Иногда Хьюге немного не хватало тактильных контактов и чуть больше официальности (она с упоением воображала отвисшие челюсти коллег в тот момент, когда в один прекрасный день представилась бы им как законная жена Аянами), но и без этого Хьюга могла спокойно жить дальше.

Её вновь активно поглощали эмоции, которые, впрочем, до сих пор наотрез отказывались красиво выражаться на бумаге, мучая Хьюгу и вызывая у неё острое желание порвать всё нахрен, выбросить в мусоросжигатель эту чёртову ручку и лечь вздремнуть полчасика. А лучше перекусить яблоком в карамели и потом вздремнуть. И не полчаса, а полтора как минимум. Хьюга, удовлетворённо усмехнувшись, откинулась на спинку стула.

Идея осенила её внезапно. На мгновение Хьюга почувствовала себя персонажем из мультика, над головой которого во время мозгового штурма ярко вспыхивает лампочка.

И как она сразу не додумалась до этого?

Она ведь никогда не относилась к тому типу людей, что выражают чувства в километровых занудных признаниях, наполовину бредовых, наполовину списанных из дешёвых дамских романов. А Хьюга точно не нуждалась в сопливом фарсе.

— Ая-тан… — игриво пропела она, беглым взглядом перечитав начало письма, и вывела до тошноты милой розовой пастой три главных слова.

_«…ты такой дурак!»_

И, в конце пририсовав смайлик, задиристо показывающий язык, расхохоталась. Теперь осталось подложить письмо в папку с новыми отчётами, сдать её и со сладким предвкушением дождаться уморительной реакции.

Знала бы она, чем обернётся эта безобидная шалость…


End file.
